


Unnoticed Exit

by cuddlyharkness



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Unrequitted Love, mention of depression, probably horribly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyharkness/pseuds/cuddlyharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's wedding was a fabulous display of lights and love. Everyone was dancing, but no one noticed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnoticed Exit

John's wedding was brilliant. Bright white lights twinkled beautifully in the room, causing glasses of nearly transparent wine to glow with glittering gold colors. The cake was long gone, along with the majority of the rest of the food which had been so painstakingly catered for the event. Couples, both drunk and sober, slung each other onto the ballroom floor with the demands of dancing. Everyone seemed to be having a grand time.

Everyone was dancing, but no one noticed. So absorbed in their partners and themselves, no one noticed the tall, lanky man with defined cheekbones and touselled black hair leaving. Slinging his coat on as he walked down the drive and into the street, no one noticed Sherlock Holmes vanish into the night with a cracked and broken smile on his tear stained face. 

No one noticed, no one cared.

As he had for the past couple years, two or three, he couldn't remember exactly, he walked unnoticed in the wet street into the distance, disappearing like the streetlights that continued to shut down on the far sides of town. 

A master of deduction, a master of disappearance, and a master of depression alike, Sherlock Holmes disppeared, and no one at the wedding noticed his absence. 

Just as it should be, he imagined.


End file.
